Saving Me
by DkzDiva
Summary: What happens when Gabriella gets pregnant their Junior year? How is Troy going to react? Will he be able to save her from herself?
1. The Beginning

Okay this is a whole new Troyella story I just cae up with the idea today so hopefully you'll like it :D

Saving Me

"Troy c'mon stop I heard a car"

"Shh baby it's nothing" Troy said caressing Gabriella's hips.

Gabriella moaned as she was moving back and forth with Troy.

The front door opened. "Shit" Troy said and pulled back.

"Told ya" Gabriella said searching for her underwear.

"Troy you home?" it was Troy's mom calling for him downstairs.

"Yes mom, I'll be down in a second"

Gabriella giggled, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We have to hurry I don't want her to get suspicious"

"Well neither do I" he grabbed his boxers and took them back on, and Gabriella did the same with her underwear.

They rushed down in a hurry, so fast that Troy didn't even realize she had taken his shirt on the wrong way.

"Hey mom what's up?" Troy asked with a big grin on his face.

"Nothing, what have you 2 been doing?" she asked with a suspicious look.

"Nothing" both of them said in unison.

"Okay whatever you say" she walked to the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"You think she knows?" Gabriella asked hoping he would say know.

"No I don't" Troy said.

Gabriella saw that Troy had taken his shirt on the wrong way. "Trust me I think she does, you have taken your shirt on the wrong way"

"Oh no" Troy said and smacked himself.

Gabriella started giggling. "At least she didn't get mad" she wrapped her arms around his neck. " I love you" she said looking in to his eyes.

"I love you too" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Troy and Gabriella are both juniors in high school (the same as me :D), Troy is 17 and Gabriella 16. They have been together for 2 years now, and they have known each other pretty much their whole life.

About a week later Gabriella and Troy were on the phone with each other.

"So what are you doing?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Thinking of my beautiful girlfriend" Troy replied.

"Aw you're so sweet, have I told you how much I love you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes million of times" he said "and I love you too"

"Troy wait a second" Gabriella rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up.

_Gabriella's POV_

This was weird I haven't been feeling sick at all and now suddenly I'm throwing up? Hmm hopefully it's nothing. I walked back to my room and picked up the phone. "I'm back"

"What happened?" Troy asked and I could hear he was concerned.

"Nothing" I lied, but I began to shake and I guess you could hear that in my voice.

"Bee don't lie to me please, what's going on? Your sounding like your cold, your voice is shaking.

"Troy I'm okay? Don't worry about me even though I might be getting sick"

"Sick? If you're sick then you're definitely not okay"

"Troy I'll be fine, hopefully it's nothing. I love you see you tomorrow in school" I hung up and rushed back to the toilet throwing up, I began to feel dizzy too so I took a cup of water and decided to go back to sleep, hopefully I would be feeling better when I woke up.

But when I woke up it was 6am Monday morning, wow I had been sleeping for about 18 hours, how could I be so damn tired? But then I figured it was probably because I hadn't been sleeping that much this last week. Unfortunately I was still throwing up this morning, and I was kinda dizzy too, but I still wanted to get to school, 'cause I knew Troy would be freaking out , if I didn't cme to school today.

In school I was still feeling bad, but at least I wasn't throwing up. But then all of sudden everything started to get blurry and I could barely hear anything, it was like everything was fading away, and then suddenly things turned dark.

_End of Gabriella's POV_

Troy was having English when suddenly the office called "Sorry Mrs. Davis but could you please send Troy Bolton to the office"

"Of course, does he need his things?"

"Yes he doesn't have the rest of his periods today"

"Okay I'll send him"

"Thanks Mrs. Davis"

Troy took his stuff and walked to the door.

"I wonder what you did now Bolton"

"I swear I didn't do anything" Troy said and walked to the office, wondering what was going on. Why had he been called to the office?

When he came to the office there were a lot of teachers waiting for him.

"What's going on?"Troy was confused.

"Troy do you have a car with you?" His math teacher asked.

"Yes, why?" Troy asked really confused.

"We need you to get to the hospital, I found Gabriella passed out today and I called an ambulance, she's at the hospital and we're not sure yet what's going on, I saw her open her eyes once, calling for you and then she fainted again"

It took a second for Troy to realize what happened and then he ran out to his car and drove off to the hospital.

**Okay this was the first chapter of my new story, hope you like it :D**


	2. Things Change

Saving Me

"Hey how may I help you" a woman asked Troy, when he arrived at the hospital.

"please tell me where Gabriella Montez is" Troy said kinda out of himself.

"Room 315"

Troy just ran to the room without saying anything, and when he came to her room he just flung the door open.

"Troy" she said smiling at him.

He ran over to her and took her hand. "God you scared me, what happened?"

"They say I fainted even though I don't remember"

"But why? Does this have anything to do with you not feeling well yesterday?"

"Yes" she said and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Troy…"

"Yes..?"

"I'm pregnant"

He let go of her hand and stood up, and walked around.

"Troy say something"

He turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"You sure?"

"Positive" she said as she got tears in her eyes.

He kissed her for head "Don't cry I promise everything will be okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sharpay what the hell was I thinking I can't be a mom, I'm too young, I'll become a terrible mom, and everybody will hate me for getting pregnant so early"

"Brie relax, Troy said he'll be here 100 % and trust me you'll become a perfect mom"

"But still I'm too young I can't do it"

"Yes you can you just have to believe in yourself"

That night Gabriella couldn't sleep, she kept thinking that getting the baby might be a bad idea, but she knew how exited Troy was to become a dad. But she was too young wasn't she? She was only 16 and what would people think when her belly started growing, the whispers would start, the talking, the lying behind her back. Was she really ready for that? How could she even think about keeping the baby? She was too young, she wasn't even able to take care of herself, then how would she be able to take care of a baby. That night Gabriella cried herself to sleep not knowing what was going to happen, and to be honest she didn't wanted to figure out what was going to happen, she just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

When Gabriella came to school that day she wasn't that happy, she kept thinking if keeping the baby was the right decision.

Troy walked over to her. "What's wrong Brie, you look like you have been crying.

"Well Troy I'll tell you this, I have!" she snapped.

"Wow, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't want the baby!"

"Wait what? I thought we talked about it and you said you wanted to keep it, because abortion was too hard, and that would mean you had to kill it"

**Flashback¨**

_Back in the hospital, Troy and Gabriella just said there not knowing what to do._

"_So.." Troy finally said. "..you want to keep the baby? Or do you want an abortion?"_

"_What? No! You crazy abortion would be too hard that would mean I had to kill him or her, I could never do that, I would have killed at baby our baby. I could never do that Troy"_

"_Well if you want to keep it, I'll be with you 100 % I'm going to b there for both you and the baby"_

"_Really?" She was actually surprised._

"_Yes, think about it if we get a boy I could teach him how to be a good basketball player like me, and then he would grow up to be as handsome as me. And if we got a girl, she would grow up to be just as perfect as you" he kissed her cheek. _

"Aw you're perfect, she would grow up to be perfect as her dad, 'cause I'm nowhere near perfect"

He kissed her. "I love you Brie, and I'm gonna love our baby just as much"

"I love you too Troy"

**End of flashback**

"But guess what, I changed my mind! I don't want to be pregnant and fat, and become a really ugly person. And I don't want people to whisper about me, and tell lies about me. 'Cause that is what's going to happen when I start getting my big belly"

"Babe they are not going to make lies about you, and it doesn't matter cause I'm right here with you" Troy said trying to calm her down.

"It does matter! Troy you're not the one who is pregnant you could just disappear and leave me alone with the baby if you wanted to. But I have to go through the morning sickness and the hormones, everything, I have to go through everything, so it does matter and I don't want to do it! Besides I'm gonna make a terrible mom, and nobody would like me, my own child wouldn't even like me. And I don't want to bring a child to this world when I can't even take care of myself" she started running, but Troy grabbed her arm.

"Brie.."

"Troy No! Just stay away from me she got away from his grip and ran outside, crying.

Troy just stood there shocked. Where was she going and would Troy follow?

**Please review if you want the next chapter.**

**xoxo Mette**


	3. Changing Her Mind

Saving Me

It only took a few seconds for Troy to get a hold on himself, and then he called for Gabriella. "BRIE GET BACK HERE!" But she didn't turn back she just ran out of the doors and Troy followed her.

She rushed out to her car and drove off extremely fast and Troy followed. She kept being in the front and when she finally stopped it was at this hill, with cars driving at the bottom, the cars were driving extremely fast.

Gabriella kept looking down, thinking if she should jump. What was there to lose? What was the point in being alive? Troy stepped out walking carefully over to her; he knew if he did something stupid she might jump. "Brie please step back?"

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. "Why Troy? What's the point? There is nothing to live for!"

"Bee you know that isn't true you have me, and I love you I don't wanna lose you"

She looked back at the cars, considering if she should jump. "Why Troy? Why do you love me?"

"Because you're the most amazing person I have ever met, you're kind to everybody, and you see the good in all people, you're perfect for me, and I love every little piece of you"

She was still looking down as she started crying. Troy walked closer and held out his hand. "Bee don't do it, take my hand and I promise everything will be okay"

She looked at him with tears storming down her cheeks. She looked down once more, and Troy actually thought she was going to jump, but she turned around and took Troy's hand as he pulled her close in to his arms. She cried her eyes out in to his chest.

Troy kissed her head and tried to calm her down. "Brie I love you and I don't wanna lose you, you mean everything to me, never forget about that. And I know everything is going to be okay.

She cried harder. "Hey.. hey look at me, right at me" Troy said and she looked up. "I love you never forget that okay?" she nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"Brie what about Lucas?"

"I like it, but Bolton I have to tell you mama is gonna get a girl not a boy so you need to come up with another name" Gabriella said giggling.

"And how do you know?" Troy asked.

"I feel it" she said smiling.

"Then what about Juliet?" he asked.

"I love it" she said.

"How come you're suddenly so happy about the idea of getting a baby again?" he asked, not having a clue about the answer to his question.

"Because.." she said.." I have an amazing boyfriend, and I've figured out that everything is going to be okay. She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you even more Brie" he said kissing her passionately.

_But__ was that true? Was Brie really going to accept being pregnant? Is everything going to be okay? Find out next…_

_**I know this chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be longer I promise :D**_


	4. Afraid

Saving Me

3 months had passed by, and everybody was happy for Troy and Gabriella, and everybody was really supportive. But still there was one problem, Gabriella! She wanted the baby she really did, and every day she was talking to her belly, she was really looking forward to have her baby, and Troy enjoyed watching her, but there was this big problem.

Gabriella hadn't really thought of her belly growing until now, when she saw it had grown, and she didn't like that at all.

"_They'll start talking, whispering, making fun of you, they'll call you fat"._ It was Gabriella voice inside her head talking, and she didn't like it. It was only her friends and family who knew she was pregnant, but what would everybody else think, when she started getting fat? She didn't even want to think about that. They would probably make fun of her everyday and Gabriella didn't like that.

Gabriella was looking herself in the mirror as she lifted her shirt, it was really true she was beginning to show, and in a month or so everybody would begin to notice.

"I love you" she said as she touched her belly. She did she really loved her child, but she just wasn't sure she could take everybody else whispering about her.

Another month passed by, and Gabriella was supposed to get bigger instead she got smaller, she barely ate anything, well she ate something, but far away from what she was supposed to while she was pregnant.

Again she looked herself in the mirror and lifted her shirt, and she smiled at her reflection she was happy to see her stomach like this. But what she hadn't thought about was that it might harm the baby.

As Gabriella had gotten smaller she had also started getting headaches and feel pain in her abdomen. She thought it was just because she was getting thinnerand her body just had to get use to her new way of eating.

Today she had to go visit Troy and her abdomen really hurt but she didn't want Troy to get nervous, so she went anyway.

"Hey, how's my girl feeling?" he asked as he pecked her lips. Every time she saw, her he asked how she was feeling afraid something might be happening to the baby.

"Fine" she lied and kissed him. "I'm fine"

"Well good then do you want to go to the park?"

"Well I was actually hoping we could just watch some movies" Please, please, please she thought to herself, she couldn't go to the park, that meant walking, and with pain like this, she wasn't able to walk that far

"C'mon babe, the weather is nice, and I've been inside the whole day"

"Troy please can't we just stay here? I don't feel like walking around"

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"When have you ever said no to go to the park? You love that place"

"WELL MAYBE I'VE CHANGED" she screamed.

"What's going on?" Troy asked confused. "why the hell are you screaming?"

Then she started crying and Gabriella had no idea what was going on with her. "I don't know Troy" she said sobbing. "What's happening to me?" she said looking him straight in the eyes, with tears running down her cheeks.

He hugged her, "I think it's your hormones that's playing with you!"

"Well can we please just stay here and watch a movie" she asked hoping.

"Fine" Troy let it go for now, but he knew something was wrong.

Through the whole movie Gabriella was in deep pain, you could tell on her face, but she was trying badly not to show it. Even Troy noticed it; he just waited till the movie was done, to talk to her.

He turned off the tv then he faced Gabriella. "Okay what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about nothing's wrong" she faked a smile.

"Gabriella I can see you're not feeling well, please tell me what's going on"

"I can't" she said, and she felt tears running down her cheeks.

He stood up and let out his hand for Gabriella to take it; she did and stood up as well. He looked her in the eyes and hugged her while Gabriella was crying. "Troy let go"

"No" was all he said.

"Troy yes, please do it now" she said with a shaking voice. It was too painful to stand up.

"No Brie I'm not letting you go" he had no idea he was hurting her.

"Troy NOW! You're hurting me"

He let her go not knowing what was going on, and she fell right back on the couch. She was resting her head in her lap, as she cried insanely.

Troy was stroking her hair trying to calm her down. "Brie what's wrong? Where do you have pain?"

She looked up while crying insanely. "My abdomen"

"What?" He was scared, Gabriella could tell, and that made her cry even harder.

He immediately took her to the hospital.

_Later_

"Gabriella have you been trying to starve yourself?" the doctor asked.

"Of course not" Troy said right away.

"Troy I need you to let Gabriella answer for herself"

"Well Brie, tell her you haven't"

Gabriella looked up. "I'm sorry"

"What?" Troy was shocked.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't want to get any bigger"

"Gabriella you know this might kill the baby" the doctor said.

"No" Troy said in fear.

"How, I mean how can I kill it, it's not like an abortion or anything" Gabriella wasn't thinking clear at all, and didn't think as she got thinner so did the baby, the baby wasn't getting enough food either.

"Gabriella you're starving yourself and with that also the baby" The doctor said as Gabriella cried.

"You need to eat else the baby will die"

"So it's still alive?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know" the doctor said, "it might already be dead, and then you will have to give birth to it anyway, since it's too late to do anything else."

"But it might still be alive?" Troy asked hopefully.

"With the pain Gabriella have been feeling I doubt it"

Gabriella cried harder, and Troy had also tears in his eyes.

"Well I'll check just to be sure."

The doctor was searching for the heartbeat but heard nothing, she was about to give up and tell them the baby was dead, when they heart a tiny heart beat, and Gabriella started crying even more, but this time it was tears of joy.

"Well the baby is alive" The doctor said smiling.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and kissed her forehead.

"Well Gabriella I want you to start eating more from now on. And then come back in a week so I can check on you and see how the baby is growing"

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Well Gabriella you can leave whenever you're ready" the doctor said leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry Troy"

"Why did you do it?" he asked sad.

"Cause I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?" he said taking her hand.

"Losing you" new tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey.." he wiped away her tears "..What makes you think you'll lose me"

"I'm afraid, that when I get bigger, meaning I'll also get more fat, then you'll start looking at all the other girls at school and choose them over me" new tears fell down.

"Brie I love you, and I don't care about the other girls at school, all I care about is you. And I chose to be with you, and the baby, because that's what I want. I don't want some of the girls at school I want you. Brie I love you for who you are, not for your looks" he kisses her forehead. "I don't want anyone else than you, and you just have to live with the fact that you're not getting rid of me no matter what"

Gabriella smiled a little. "I love you too" she huged him. "I really do"

"My hero" she said. "You're always there saving me.**"**


	5. Our Baby

_Chapter 5_

_That Monday_

"C'mon Brie, we're getting late"

"I'm not coming, look at me"

"Babe you look beautiful, c'mon I'm not leaving without you"

"Then I guess you aren't coming to school today"

"Brie c'mon, it's not that bad"

"Not that bad, that means it's still bad. And you know what it's awful"

"You have to come, you can't hide forever"

"I can try" Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Hey look at me" Troy said taking her hand. She looked straight in to his blue eyes. "I love you and I'm not going to leave your side. I promise. And if anybody starts talking about you, I'll make sure the person won't do it again"

She kissed him. "What did I do, to deserve you?"

"You make me the happiest guy on earth" he said smiling at her.

"I love you so much; I don't know what I would do without you"

"I'm not leaving you. I promise" they kissed.

_At school_

Troy and Gabriella walked in hand in hand. Everybody was looking at Gabriella. They were talking, whispering about her.

"You look beautiful, don't listen to them no matter what they say"

"I won't" Gabriella said smiling at him.

"How can he still be with her, I would have broken up with her. If I were him" a black haired guy said.

"Look at her, finally I'm the most beautiful at school" a blond haired girl said laughing.

"It's that really Gabriella Montez, I used to think she was hot. Now she just look like a monster"

Gabriella looked at Troy with a sad face. He looked back at her not knowing what to do about it.

"Well if he's with her, at least the rest of us don't have to date her" a freshman said while his friends were laughing.

Gabriella couldn't hold back her tears. Troy looked around at everybody who stood in the hall way.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" Troy said, mad. "WHEN SOMEBODY IS HURT AND NEEDS FRIENDS TO GET TROUGH THIS. YOU START MAKING FUN OF HER. WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU? WHAT IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU OR YOU?" he said pointing at a guy then a girl. "WOULD YOU CONTINUE THE LAUGHING, OR WOULD YOU BE GOOD PEOPLE, THAT OTHER PEOPLE LIKED AND CARED ABOUT?" "I don't want to yell at all of you, 'cause I know not all of you are like that, but you are too afraid to stand up, and show you don't care about what everybody thinks of you. I hope all of you change, 'cause the day something happens to you; you wouldn't want people to laugh at you either, or maybe you do. I don't know, 'cause I don't know any of you, you want to be friends with us, so you can be popular. But maybe you should start showing us some respect" he took Gabriella's hand and they walked away, nobody said a word to each other after what Troy just said.

_A month later with Troy_

"Troy, Amy get down here" their mom called. They walked downstairs hand in hand, and Troy lifted Amy.

"Mom what is it?" Troy asked.

She looked down. "We're moving"

"What? No!" Troy went from happy to sad.

"We are moving to Albuquerque in New Mexico"

"No mom, we can't"

"Troy I'm sorry, but my job has transferred to Albuquerque"

"But mom, what about Gabriella. I can't leave her"

"She'll survive without you"

"Mom! I love her, she's my life"

"Troy you can still call her everyday and visit her sometimes. This is my life chance"

"When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't know how to tell you 2, and I thought I'd do you a favor letting you wait"

"Oh yeah a big favor" he said sarcastic, he let go of Amy slammed the door and drove over to Gabriella.

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door. She opened it, with a big smile. "Hey Troy" but her face turned sad when she saw the expression in his face. "Is something wrong?" he walked in closing the door.

He looked at her with guilt. "Brie I'm moving"

"What? No! You said you wouldn't leave me" she started crying.

"I'm sorry Brie, but I don't have a choice" he wiped away her tears.

"But what am I suppose to do without you? I can't handle school when you aren't there"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "You know if I could I would stay here with you forever"

She cried harder and shook her head. "I don't want you to move" he hugged her.

"And I don't want to move, but I can't stay"

"Why don't you stay here with me?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Brie I can't. Amy needs me, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, if I didn't know what was going on with her, and I wouldn't be there to defend her. My dad will get mad. You know she's just a little girl"

"Oh yeah I see what you mean"

"I can't just leave her, she needs me"

"Troy can I ask you something?" she asked teary eyed.

"Yeah sure"

"Has he ever touched her, you know"

"No. And if he ever tries doing it, I'll kill him"

"Thank god, but please don't do anything stupid. I don't wanna lose you"

"You won't" he hugged her tighter.


	6. Don't Wake Me From This Dream

Saving Me

That night Gabriella and Troy were sleeping together at Troy's, since his parents weren't home. They weren't having sex or anything like that. They were just laying in each other's arms sleeping peacefully.

_All of sudden she heard a baby crying._

_"It's a boy" she heard someone say as she got the baby in her arms._

_"You did it babe" she felt Troy kiss her forehead. "We have a boy" he smiled at her._

_She kissed her baby boy's cheek. "My little boy, I love you"_

Gabriella was smiling in her sleep, dreaming about her and Troy finally getting their child was amazing. That was just the way she wanted reality to be.

_"Brie NO. Don't! You can't leave me" Troy cried insanely._

_"Brie please don't leave me"_

_"I'm sorry Troy" she said, fading away._

_"BRIE NOOOO"_

Gabriella woke up because of Troy's screaming. "Troy wake up" Gabriella said shaking his shoulder

Troy opened his eyes. "Brie?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Troy it's me, you were having a nightmare"

He hugged her. "I dreamed you were leaving me"

"What do you mean?"

"You were dying Brie"

"Troy it was just a nightmare, everything's okay"

"Don't ever leave me" Troy was sure his nightmare would become reality.

"I won't"

"Don't ever leave me" he said again.

"I won't Troy, I promise" she stroked his hair, trying to calm him down.

"You know I was dreaming we got a boy" she said smiling at him.

"A boy?" he said looking up.

"Yes Troy, a boy"

"But I thought you said we were having a girl, you said you felt it"

"I know, but after this dream, I'm not so sure. I don't feel it anymore, and I don't care whether we're getting a boy or a girl, as long as I have you nothing else matters" she kissed his forehead. "I love you, you know that?" she asked.

"I love you too, Brie" he laid back down in the bed, with Brie resting on his chest.

"So if it's actually going to be a boy what do you want to name him?" Gabriella asked.

"Luke"

"Luke? Like in Luke Skywalker?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said smiling.

"Well, if you really want a name from star wars, then it should be Anakin"

"Anakin?" Troy gave her a weird look.

"Well yeah, it's cute and Hayden Christensen is so Hot"

"What?"

"He is, have you seen him?" she asked, dreaming about him.

"Oh you gonna pay for that" he started tickling her.

"Bolton no" she said laughing.

"Then take it back"

"I can't" she laughed louder.

"Take it back Montez"

"Well I never said he was hotter than you" she said smiling at him and pecked his lips. "But still he's hot" she laughed. "So Troy, his name should be Anakin"

"But he turns in to Darth Vader, he's evil. Luke is like the hero in the movies"

"Troy I know you love those movies, but Anakin is the hero"

"How can he be the hero?" He turns evil and kills his wife"

"Well he didn't plan to, and he turned to the dark side so he could get the power, the power to safe his wife. He did it of love, and that's so beautiful and romantic. And besides he kills Palpatine, and he saves Luke from dying. So he is the hero. And in the end he's still good, he has never really been evil. C'mon Troy if we get a boy his name should be Anakin, not Luke"

"But Brie I like Luke better"

"So? Anakin is a cute name"

"Brie I'm not sure he wants a cute name when he's 25" he said laughing.

"Well I like it better than Luke, so if you want a name from star wars, then it should be Anakin"

"I should never have made you watch those movies" Troy said.

She smiled "Well you did, so his name is gonna be Anakin. C'mon Troy, please, pretty please" she made puppy eyes.

"Brie that's not fair"

"Oh yes it is. Else we should just find a name that isn't from star wars if you like that better" she said smiling.

"But you know they are my favourite movies" he sighed.

"Well then Anakin it is" she smiled big.

"Okay fine" he let out a little smile.

"YES I won" she smiled. "I can't stop thinking of how hot Hayden Christensen is" she laughed, and Troy started tickling her again.


	7. Promise

Saving Me

"So it's a boy" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah I think so, or it was in my dream. And I like the thought of having a boy"

"Then did you come up with a name?"

"Anakin"

"What?"

"Anakin" Gabriella said again.

"Who's that?" Sharpay said confused.

"That's the name of our child, if it's gonna be a boy"

"But where does Anakin come from?" Sharpay was still confused, and yeah you can call her blond.

"You know Hayden Christensen right?"

"Yeah he's so hot, but his name isn't Anakin is it"

"No Shar, but his character in Star Wars is named Anakin"

"Ahh I think I get it"

"Sometimes you're slow, for a fake blond" Gabriella laughed.

"Watch it Montez" Sharpay told her.

Gabriella just laughed.

"Montez, Evans quiet" Their teacher said. "Even though we would all like to hear more about your baby Ms Montez" she gave Gabriella a, be quiet look.

"Sorry Mrs. James" Gabriella said as she looked down.

Gabriella looked back and smiled at Troy; he had been listening to her and Sharapy's conversation, and couldn't stop smiling of the thought of their baby.

"So Sharpay who was our 7th president?" Mrs. James asked.

Sharpay started thinking, and Gabriella whispered the answer, but Sharpay didn't hear it.

"Andrew Jackson" Gabriella said a bit louder and the teacher heard her.

"Montez would you like to get a detention? I asked Ms. Evans and not you"

"No I don't and I'm sorry" Gabriella said looking down.

"If you say something again, without my permission I'll give you a detention" Mrs. James said and Gabriella nodded in understanding.

Gabriella didn't want to interrupt again, but this time she didn't feel like she had a choice. What else could she do, her water just broke. And since she couldn't whisper to Troy, since he was too far away, she whispered to Sharpay again.

"Shar my water just broke" she whispered.

"What?" Sharpay asked looking at her.

"My water just broke" she said again.

"What?" Sharpay said again, she really couldn't hear her.

"My water just broke" Gabriella said a bit louder, and the teacher heard she was talking.

"Montez detention! And I guess I should also give one to you Evans"

Gabriella stood up. "I'm sorry Mrs. James I really am, but I guess I'm having my baby" she looked back at Troy and faked a smile. She was actually scared. Especially since she was 6 weeks early.

"What?" Mrs. James was shocked.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. James, but my water broke and I think I need to go to the hospital"

"Okay Montez you're excused, you think you can walk?"

She nodded.

"Okay then go to the office, and tell them what happened and they'll help you. I'm sorry but I can't just leave the class" Gabriella nodded in understanding and walked for the door, where she turned around and looked if Troy was following, which he was.

"Excuse me Bolton, but where do you think you're going?"

"Well my girlfriend is having my baby and I want to be there when my baby gets born"

"Yes of course, I forgot. I'm sorry. Both of you are excused" she said smiling. "Good luck"

"Good luck Brie" Sharpay said smiling at them. "I'll visit you at the hospital later"

"Thank you" Gabriella said and her and Troy left. And then Gabriella really started panicking.

"Troy it's too early, what if something is wrong with the baby? I can't do this"

"Hey look at me" he said and they got eye contact. "Everything is gonna be fine, remember you promised me"

"But what if it isn't, what if the baby dies or something?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine" he said smiling, even though he was scared to death himself.

They walked to the office, and told what happened and someone called an ambulance, and a few minutes after the ambulance arrived.

_At the hospital 8 hours later_

"Troy I can't do this it's too early, it's not right"

He kissed her forehead. "Brie everything will be fine"

"You promise?" she was freaking out.

He nodded.

"That's not enough Troy, I want you to say it!"

"Everything is going to be okay Brie, I promise"

"Brie he's right, everything is going to be alright, and both of us will be here, the whole time" Sharpay told her, trying to calm her down.

"Okay Gabriella I need you to give me a big push" the doctor told her.

"I can't do it anymore" Gabriella said, wanting to give up.

"C'mon Gabriella, you're doing just fine, I just need you to give me one last push"

"Ahhhh" Gabriella said as she made one last push..

"It's a boy" the doctor said and Troy and Sharpay smiled wide, as they saw the little boy.

"OMG he's tiny" Sharpay said getting tears in her eyes. "Gabriella you're a mom" Sharpay said as she turned around and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella?"

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay screamed.


	8. Moments That Matter

Saving Me

"What's happening?" Troy asked a doctor who was walking over to him and Sharpay.

"She's going through surgery"

"Why? she only had a baby"

"Mr. Bolton, sometimes people have trouble giving birth and sometimes people actually die from it"

"So you're saying she's dying?" Troy asked between tears.

"We don't know, she has lost a lot of blood"

"But you'll give her a blood transfusion right? And she'll make it right?."

"That's just it, we don't have enough blood of her blood type, so I was gonna ask you two what your blood type is, and maybe one of you will be able to save her"

"Well I have 0 negative just like Gabriella" Troy said.

"Then come with me" the doctor said.

Troy hugged a crying Sharpay. "I'm gonna bring her back" he told her and Sharpay nodded.

Half an hour passed by and all Sharpay did was crying, while she watched the little boy. He was so small and so cute, and Sharpay had never seen something so perfect and innocent. He was wonderful, she thought to herself. Gabriella had to wake up; else she would never see her perfect little boy, whom Sharpay already loved. He had the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen, and he was definitely Troy's baby.

Sharpay was watching Anakin. When she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Is she okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Hopefully, they gave her my blood and she's getting stabile" Troy told her.

Sharpay hugged him. "She really needs to come back"

"I know" Troy said, and watched his son. "I can't do this without her, I can't raise him alone, I need her by my side" he said with tears running down his cheeks.

A doctor walked over to Troy and Sharpay.

"She's stabile"

"Is she awake?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but she'll wake up in a few hours, you saved her" The doctor told Troy.

"Where is she? Troy said letting out a little smile.

"In room 345"

"Thank you" Troy said and the doctor left.

"Go" Sharpay said smiling a little. "I'll stay here watching him"

Troy looked at his son and smiled. "Thanks Shar"

Troy left Sharpay and walked to the room Gabriella was in. He slowly opened the door and saw Gabriella lying so peacefully on the bed. He walked over and took her hand.

"Hey Brie, please come back, you have to I can't live without you, please Brie" he said kissing her head.

"I need you, your son needs you, Brie you have to" he kissed her hand while crying like a baby.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. "Our son" she said looking at Troy,

"Brie" he said smiling.

"Our son Troy, he's ours, he needs both of us"

Troy nodded and smiled. "God you scared the hell out of me" he kissed her forehead.

"Is he okay?" Gabriella asked scared.

"He's perfect" he told her. "You did perfect babe"

"Can I see him?"

Sharpay walked in, and smiled when she saw Gabriella. "Brie. I'll be right back"

And a moment after, Sharpay walked in with Anakin in her arms.

Gabriella began crying, as Sharpay placed Anakin in her arms. "Hey buddy, I love you, you know. And I'm never letting you go" she said between tears, as she watched her little son sleeping.

Troy smiled at the sight of Gabriella with their son; he had been waiting for her to hold him, to see how much Gabriella loved him. And from that moment on, Troy knew that he wouldn't longer be Gabriella's favorite boy, and he didn't care. Now his family was finally complete.

Anakin opened his eyes and stared right in to Gabriella's eyes with his piercing blue ones. "Hey Ani, mommy missed you, you know. But that won't happen again, cause I'm never letting you go, no I'm not. You're mine forever and no one can change that" she kissed his cheek. "Mommy loves you, yes I do" Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too" Troy said kissing her.

Sharpay was crying, and Gabriella noticed. "Shar what's wrong?" Gabriella asked,

"It's just so sweet and touching, and I wished I had this too" she walked over and looked down at Anakin.

"Trust me you'll have this too someday, I know it. And you're going to be a perfect mom" Gabriella told her taking her hand.

"I just hope I'll get a family like yours"

"You will, I promise you that, and you'll be a perfect mother, and also godmother"

She looked surprised at Gabriella. "Godmother?"

"Yes, you're gonna be Anakin's godmother, and I know you'll be perfect at it"

"Thank you" Sharpay said hugging her and she gave Anakin a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see the 3 of you later, now I'll leave you alone" Sharpay said and walked out.

"You were right" Gabriella told Troy.

"About what?"

"He is perfect" Gabriella told him, and Troy smiled wide.


	9. I'll Always Be There

Saving Me

"OMG" Gabriella's mom screamed.

"Hey mom"

"You're back thank God you're back" she was in tears.

"I'm fine mom"

"Thanks to Troy" Gabriella's mom said smiling at her.

"What?" Gabriella was confused.

"He saved you hun, he gave you the blood"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, but smiled to Troy and made an "I love you" with her mouth.

Troy smiled at her. And he walked over and kissed her forehead.

Troy's parents walked in, they were also glad to have Gabriella back. And were proud of their son of what he did.

"Thank you Lucille and Jack" Gabriella said.

"For what?" Lucille asked.

"For raising Troy to become such a good man"

"Thanks Gabriella but we were just being parents it just comes naturally" Lucille kissed Gabriella's cheek. "Thanks for giving us our grandson" Lucille and Jack left and so did Gabriella's mom.

Gabriella was crying tears of joy. But Troy noticed and got worried.

"you sad?" he asked.

She shook her head in no. "It's tears of happiness. I have the best boyfriend you saved me again, like you always do, you're always there for me and I thank you for that, but I can't let you do that anymore Troy, I can't. I'm sorry"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Troy, but you can't save me this time, and it's okay. It's okay you know. I'll be okay, and so will you. Just remember to hold on to your son"

"What are you talking about? You said it was our son remember? And it is our son. What's going on your scaring me?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and opened them again. "I know he is, but he won't remember that, that's why he needs you more than he needs anyone else. You have to be there for him. And you need him to be there for you."

"Brie what's going on? You look so pale" Troy was getting nervous.

"Troy take him" she said as she handed Anakin to Troy. "Take care of him, promise me that please"

"Of course I will he's our son you know, of course I'll be there for him. Just as I'll be there for you."

Gabriella kissed Anakin's cheek and then she kissed Troy. "I love you both with all my heart, but I'm sorry. You can't save me anymore. And you won't have to save me again"

"What? Brie don't leave me"

"Troy I'm sorry, you have always been saving me, but you can't anymore and it's okay. You don't have to do it ever again. You tried but it just wasn't enough. And I'm sorry, I'm not mad or sad I'm happy that I have this son, who will live his life with you. And I'm thankful that I have you and him. But as one life begins another one ends, and that's how it's suppose to be. So don't be mad or hurt or feel angry. Cause I'll always be with you right here" She told him as she placed a hand on his heart.

"Gabriella don't leave" tears were running down his cheeks.

"I guess the blood just wasn't enough" she told him with a soft smile. "But it's okay it's not your fault. It was meant to be this way. Just like your dream"

"No Brie. It's not supposed to be this way, it's not! Your 17. You're too young, you can't do this to me" he said begging her to stay.

"I'm sorry baby." She said. "But you're going to be okay"

Troy shook his head not knowing what to say

"I love you both" she said as her final words and then she was gone, fading away. But Troy knew there would be a place he would always find her, and that was in his heart. And as well would Anakin. Cause Troy had not seen a mother's love, being as strong as Gabriella's was for Anakin. Anakin would grow up and feel his mother's love around him even though he couldn't see her. Troy was sure of that, cause with every heartbeat he was feeling Gabriella right next to him.


End file.
